sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Aralinna Marie McKay
Vital Statistics Age: 70 Planet of Origin: Earth Job: Unknown Rank: Unknown Affiliation: Betelgeuse EmpireShe left with the old Royal Family and is no longer in this universe. Bio Alliance Days Ara had a knack for getting information from when she was a child, which helped her get through school. This also enabled her to know how to blackmail people by getting a hold of their dirty little secrets. Testing for the military, she scored high, so she decided to go to college. Afterwards, she attended the Fleet Academy where she learned that she loved intelligence. Starting from the bottom of the pole in Shield Fleet, Aralinna worked her way up over the years through missions that required hard work. This led to her becoming the Director of ONI. She was even married once, but killed him when she learned he stole classified information from her. Ara is an identical triplet and the youngest of her family; she has two elder brothers and two elder sisters. Her two sisters are a family lawyer and a surgeon, while her brothers are a politician of Mars, who is severely anti-military and a biologist. Her parents are deeply religious, as her father is a pastor and her mother is a missionary in the Verge. However, Ara's mother is a retired professional blackmailer, which the family doesn't know. But now, moving forward, Aralinna has been adopted by Captain Daffyd McKay. Though, she was extremely notorious for being difficult with other officers and her explosive temper. Aralinna's greatest claim to fame is the accidental creation of ALEX, the first AI in existence. Though ALEX doesn't see it that way, Aralinna considers herself to be ALEX's mother. Solarian Empire After her return from a ten year mission infiltrating a terrorist cell, Aralinna was hired by the Interior Minister to run the Special Intelligence Service. She also rekindled her romance with Tylar Noche, later getting married in a ceremony officiated by Emperor RudolphShe'd met Rudolph when he was a kid, back during the Alliance days.. When the Trade Federation became the Betelgeuse Empire, Aralinna still maintained her ties with her father, though ties between he and her husband were strained. Eventually, after Tylar told her he wanted to wait to have kids, she filed for divorce and left to join her father. Relationships * Tylar Noche: Her ex-husband. She hasn't spoken to him since the night he told her he didn't want kids just yet, due to thinking the galaxy wasn't safe enough to raise a family. * Rudolph: Aralinna always treated Rudolph like a kid, even when he was an adult and on the throne. He never told her, but it annoyed him to no end. Trivia Personality: Aralinna is an extremely hardworking woman who will work until the point of exhaustion. She is extremely stubborn when it comes to her job; it's her way or you shut the hell up. This means she is strict towards those in her department, disliking any idiots. She is very manipulative and cunning when it comes to getting information from her targets, supplemented by the fact she can be extremely violent and sadistic. As an outlet, usually the Admiral of the Fleet spars with her since he doesn't seem to be scared of her. However, despite her hardness and work ethic, Aralinna is extremely flirtatious and has some of the worst language around. She can even be fun to be around, as she likes to pick on people and pull pranks every now and again within reason. However, if she gets drunk, someone has to make sure she doesn't take off her clothes. Nickname: Zodiac OOC Notes: This character was made by a player that is no longer part of the group. However, for lore reasons, the character must be preserved, mostly for the creation of ALEX and her relationship with Tylar. References Category:Characters